Durin would be proud
by Sam Sanders
Summary: Quelques moments choisis de la vie de Fili & Kili. Pas de Durincest, Gros Spoilers partout.
1. Chapter 1

Spoiler alert! Je n'ai pas lu le livre (je suis actuellement en cours) mais je me suis faite spoiler sur la fin en naviguant sur Tumblr. Donc oui, je sais plus ou moins ce qui se passe à cette foutue bataille des cinq armées... *pleure* Et c'est le même Tumblr qui m'a balancé des Durin's feels dans la tronche, et je suis frustrée et ça me faisait physiquement mal et donc voilà ceci \o/  
N'ayant pas trouvé le nom du père de Fili et Kili, j'ai utilisé le prénom de mon neveu et un générateur de nom de la Terre du Milieu. Oh, et il appelle parfois Thorin "son frère". Ne soyez pas étonnées.

Si vous aimez lire en musique, sachez que j'écris en musique. SO! Pour ce chapitre, j'ai été accompagnée par la bande originale de The Impossible (Main Title)

* * *

**Première partie**

_Thorin, let me introduce you my son, and your heir._

* * *

Thorin se passa nerveusement une main sur le visage avant de s'adosser contre le mur derrière lui. Son beau-frère lui jeta un regard amusé, ne parvenant pas, cependant, à cacher sa propre inquiétude.

- Tu ne serais sans doute pas plus inquiet si c'était ton enfant qui venait au monde.

Il secoua la tête et soupira:

- N'es-tu donc pas inquiet, Glïm...?  
- Bien sûr que je le suis. Je dirais qu'il n'y a rien de plus normal.

Un cri de douleur s'échappa de la chambre dans laquelle se trouvait Dís depuis de trop longues heures, ce qui les fit tous les deux grimacer. Il y eut un court silence et, juste après ça, les pleurs fragiles du nouveau-né résonnèrent dans leur demeure d'Ered Luin. Thorin croisa le regard de son beau-frère et les deux hommes se sourirent. Balin sortit de la chambre, essuyant le sang sur ses mains avec un linge, et vint à leur rencontre. Glïm ne lui laissa pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche:

- Comment va Dís?

Leur ami inclina la tête avec un sourire rassurant:

- Dís va bien. Elle aura besoin de repos, mais tout s'est très bien passé.  
- Et l'enfant? demanda Thorin d'un air inquiet.

Il se tourna vers la chambre d'où venait encore les cris du petit, bien que ceux-ci ne ce soient un peu apaisés:

- Le garçon est en pleine forme.  
- Un garçon, souffla Glïm... Puis-je entrer?

Balin hocha la tête, mais le tout jeune père n'attendit pas sa bénédiction pour pénétrer dans la chambre où reposaient sa femme et son fils. Thorin le suivit du regard d'un air amusé et s'adossa à nouveau contre le mur, croisant les bras. Il ne rejoindrait pas sa soeur tout de suite. Il préférait laisser à Glïm le temps de faire connaissance avec son fils.  
Balin se rapprocha de lui, et il pouvait sentir son regard pointé sur lui. Il leva un sourcil et tourna légèrement la tête vers le nain à la barbe déjà blanche:

- Qu'y a-t-il, Dwalin...?  
- L'enfant de Dís est un fils... Vous savez ce que ça veut dire...?

Le prince nain pinça les lèvres, alors que son ami continuait:

- Vous avez désormais un héritier au trône d'Erebor...  
- Nous n'avons plus de trône, Balin.  
- Mais vous avez pour objectif de le récupérer, ce n'est un secret pour personne. Et cet enfant y siégera un jour.

Thorin allait répondre, mais Glïm l'interrompit en ouvrant la porte:

- Et bien, Thorin! Ne veux-tu pas rencontrer cette petite merveille?

Le descendant de Durin esquissa un sourire et s'excusa auprès de Balin d'un signe de tête avant de se glisser à son tour dans la chambre. Dís était assise sur le lit, adossée contre une pile impressionnante d'oreillers. Elle était aussi pâle que le drap la recouvrant et elle semblait épuisée, mais le sourire qu'elle lança à son frère était sincère. Thorin se mordit la lèvre et sourit, tout en s'avançant doucement vers sa soeur et le petit corps qu'elle tenait entre ses bras, chaudement enroulé dans une couverture. Glïm l'observa depuis l'autre côté du lit en souriant comme un idiot, déjà fier de présenter son fils à leur prince. Dís jeta un regard bienveillant à l'enfant et le tendit à Thorin.  
Celui-ci hésita une seconde. Il n'avait pas tenu de nouveau-né dans ses bras depuis la naissance de sa jeune soeur. Il leva les yeux sur elle et son expression sereine le rassura. Il souleva l'enfant et s'assit sur la chaise à côté de Dís. Glïm se pencha par dessus son épouse et dit d'une voix posée, pour ne pas effrayer l'enfant qui s'était calmé:

- Thorin, je te présente mon fils, et ton héritier. Au moins jusqu'à ce que tu te décide à nous donner un prince...

Dís sourit à la remarque de son mari avant de souffler:

- Fili...

Thorin baissa les yeux sur l'enfant -son neveu- et sentit son coeur doubler de volume. Fili l'observait de ses grands yeux bleus, l'air curieux. Il semblait se demander qui était ce grand homme qui le tenait contre lui. Le prince nain posa sa main sur les cheveux blonds du petit garçon, enveloppant presque entièrement son petit crâne. Il sourit doucement et souffla, sans pouvoir détourner les yeux de la petite merveille que venait de lui offrir sa soeur:

- Bienvenue dans notre famille, Fili...

Les yeux du nouveau-né accrochèrent les siens, l'espace d'une seconde. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que la naissance de son neveu puisse l'affecter autant. Et pourtant, lui, Thorin, fils de Thraïn, fils de Thror, Roi sous la Montagne, sut dès cet instant que le petit Fili compterait désormais pour lui plus que quiconque. Plus qu'Erebor. Plus que son or et que l'Arkenstone. Alors qu'il se perdait dans le regard bleu de Fili, il oublia la Montagne Solitaire pendant un instant.

Le nouveau-né se tortilla avant de bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Thorin releva les yeux vers sa soeur et souffla avec un sourire:

- C'est le plus bel enfant qu'il m'est jamais été donné de voir.

Dís sourit doucement, touchée par la sincérité de son frère. Glïm plaisanta:

- Serait-ce une larme que je vois accrochée à tes yeux, mon frère.

Thorin secoua la tête avant de reporter son attention sur son neveu qui tétait son pouce paresseusement, ses paupières se fermant d'elles même. Il se leva précautionneusement, tentant de ne pas faire de geste brusques afin de ne pas effrayer Fili, et le rendit à sa mère:

- Il a déjà vécu assez de choses pour être épuisé...

Il observa le visage de sa soeur et souffla:

- Tout comme toi, ma soeur.  
- Absolument, confirma Glïm. Il est temps pour vous deux de dormir, ne serait-ce qu'une ou deux heures.

Dís hocha la tête et laissa son époux prendre son enfant pour le coucher dans le berceau qu'il avait construit de ses mains. Thorin se pencha pour embrasser le crâne de sa soeur et s'y attarda, soufflant contre les tresses de la jeune maman:

- Repose toi, ma soeur. Tu as fait un magnifique enfant.

Elle inclina la tête en souriant et croisa le regard de Glïm. Thorin se recula et salua son beau frère d'un signe de tête avant de quitter la chambre. Balin n'était plus dans le couloir. Sans doute était-il parti annoncer à qui voulait l'entendre que Dís avait donné naissance à son fils. Fili, descendant de Durin.

Ce soir là, alors qu'il fumait sa pipe en observant les étoiles, Thorin se fit la promesse qu'il ne laisserait rien de mal arriver à son neveu. Même s'il le payait de sa propre vie. Il se jura, alors que les pleurs de l'enfant résonnaient dans les couloirs, que rien ne serait au moins aussi important que cette petite vie. Pas parce que Fili était un descendant de Durin. Parce qu'il était son neveu, son sang. Et qu'il ne pouvait pas imaginer une seule seconde aimer quelqu'un d'autre au moins autant que Fili.

Et de cela, il en fut persuadé, jusqu'à ce que Kili ne pose les yeux sur lui, cinq ans plus tard. Alors il sut que deux neveux valaient beaucoup plus qu'un Arkenstone.

* * *

Pouet, j'aime pas la fin.

Tant pis.

A bientôt pour une deuxième partie :)


	2. Chapter 2

Seconde partie! J'ai pas grand chose à dire, sinon que je remercie énormément Julie pour sa relecture et sa correction :)

Pour cette partie, j'ai écrit en écoutant les vidéos suivantes sur Youtube: "_Remix : Alma's music box extended version (unofficial)" & "__Pan's Labyrinth - Lullaby (Music Box)". Alma plus pour la partie avec Fili et Pan's Labyrinth à partir de l'arrivée de Kili._

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Deuxième partie**

_If people ask, could I say you're our father?_

* * *

Thorin était assis dans le confortable fauteuil de sa chambre, faisant face au feu qui crépitait dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Il tenait sa pipe à la main, mais elle avait fini par s'éteindre d'elle même après qu'il ait arrêté de la fumer. Il regardait les flammes d'un air vide, comme hypnotisé par leur danse. Il avait passé des heures assis devant une des cheminées d'Erebor, alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant. Le feu le fascinait encore, à cette époque. Comment une chose aussi belle pouvait-elle être aussi dangereuse? Sa contemplation était souvent interrompue par les rires de Dís et Frerin, venus se moquer de leur frère aînés avant de disparaître en gloussant dans les couloirs de la cité.

Thorin soupira et ferma douloureusement les yeux. Sa mère qu'il n'avait que trop peu connue, son père, son grand-père, Frerin, Glïm, et maintenant Dís... La descendance de Durin n'avait-elle pas assez souffert ainsi? Fallait-il encore que le sort s'acharne sur eux? Peut être serait-il le prochain. Le dernier de la lignée de Durin. Il songea, l'espace d'une seconde, qu'il serait tout aussi préférable de faire le travail lui même. Mettre fin à ses propres jours. Plus rien ne reposait sur lui, maintenant qu'ils avaient perdu Erebor, maintenant que Dís était partie.

Des légers bruits de pas le firent ouvrir les yeux, et il sut qu'il s'était trompé. Ses neveux comptaient sur lui. Plus que quiconque. Il était tout ce qu'il leur restait. Fili se tenait devant la porte ouverte, les yeux rivés sur ses pieds nus, tenant dans ses mains quelque chose que Thorin ne pouvait pas distinguer depuis son fauteuil. Le prince ravala le noeud qui s'était formé dans sa gorge et demanda de la voix la moins tremblante possible:

- Que se passe-t-il, Fili?

L'enfant grimaça avant de répondre:

- Kili s'est endormi...

- Ne devrais-tu pas en faire autant?

- J'y arrive pas... J'ai peur de faire des cauchemars, mon oncle.

C'était justifié. Il venait de perdre sa mère. Thorin se leva, posa sa pipe sur le manteau de la cheminée et s'avança vers son neveu. Il s'accroupit devant lui et désigna la petite boîte de bois sculpté que tenait Fili entre ses mains:

- Est-ce que c'est la boite à musique de ta mère?

Fili secoua la tête en reniflant et dit d'une voix faible:

- Je sais que vous ne vouliez pas qu'on entre dans sa chambre, mais c'est la seule chose qu'il nous reste, et Kili adore cette boite à musique, je ne voulais pas qu'on nous la prenne...

Il était vrai que Thorin leur avait interdit d'entrer dans la chambre de leur défunte mère. Cette pièce où elle avait passé ses dernières heures, celle où elle avait rendu son dernier souffle. Mais aussi celle où Kili et Fili avaient vu le jour. Cette chambre où Dís s'était confiée tant de fois à lui, celle où elle l'avait patiemment écouté et conseillé, leur voix accompagnées de la musique émanant de la boîte sculptée que tenait Fili. La chambre de Dís était trop importante à ses yeux, emplie de souvenirs, bons comme mauvais, et il ne voulait pas qu'un de ses neveux ne vienne troubler cela.

Thorin glissa l'index sous le menton de Fili pour l'obliger à le regarder. Les yeux clairs du garçon étaient emplis de larmes:

- Fili... Pense-tu qu'il est raisonnable pour un héritier au trône de désobéir à son Roi...?

Le garçon secoua la tête en reniflant:

- Non... Je suis désolé.

- Ce que je veux que tu comprenne, c'est que tu dois m'obéir, désormais. Et il en est de même pour ton frère. Tu peux garder la boite à musique pour ce soir, mais j'irais la remettre à sa place dès demain matin, tu m'as bien compris?

L'enfant serra la précieuse boîte contre son coeur en hochant la tête. Ses yeux accrochèrent ceux de son oncle et il souffla douloureusement:

- J'essaie d'être fort, mon oncle. Fort comme vous. Pour Kili. Mais je n'y arrive pas...

Ses larmes s'échappèrent pour glisser sur ses joues encore arrondies de l'enfance:

- Elle me manque déjà... Tellement. Je n'arrive pas à être fort.

Thorin mit de côté sa propre peine et il s'avança pour prendre Fili dans ses bras. Il souffla contre ses cheveux blonds:

- Pleurer ne fera pas de toi quelqu'un de faible, Fili.

- Mais un véritable Roi ne pleure pas. Vous ne pleurez pas.

Il ferma les yeux et serra un peu plus son neveu contre lui:

- Vous avez perdu votre mère, mais j'ai aussi perdu ma soeur... Ne crois pas un seul instant que je ne l'ai pas pleurée.

Fili renifla bruyamment, et son oncle le sentit trembler contre son torse:

- Si je perdais Kili, je crois que je voudrais mourir avec lui.

Oh, il aurait préféré. Il aurait même choisi de mourir à sa place, s'il avait pu. Fili sembla se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, et il s'écarta légèrement de son oncle pour croiser son regard:

- Mais on a besoin de vous, mon oncle... Kili et moi... Vous n'allez pas nous laisser?

Thorin calma la panique naissante de son neveu:

- Je ne vous abandonnerais jamais. Pour rien au monde.

Fili hocha la tête et se mordit la lèvre, de nouvelles larmes pointant dans ses yeux.

- Tu devrais essayer de dormir, dit-il en caressant les cheveux de l'enfant.

Celui-ci hésita un instant puis demanda d'un air gêné:

- Pourrais-je dormir ici? Juste pour cette nuit...

Dís avait toujours râlé quand un des garçons demandaient à dormir avec un adulte, que ce soit leur oncle ou leur parents. Elle estimait qu'ils étaient maintenant assez grands pour combattre leur peurs eux mêmes, sans avoir recourt à un adulte. Mais face au regard de son neveu, Thorin ne pu lui refuser cela. Il venait de perdre sa mère, par Durin. Aussi, le prince hocha la tête et se releva pour défaire le lit. Fili couru se glisser sous les couvertures et les ramena sur lui. Son oncle s'assit sur le lit à côté de lui et lui prit la boite à musique des mains pour la poser sur la tablette près de lui.

Fili leva les yeux, alors qu'il se blottissait contre lui. Thorin soupira et, d'un geste rapide, et presque à contre-coeur, il souleva le couvercle de la petite boite et la douce musique s'éleva dans la chambre. Le prince observa son neveu se caler contre lui et fermer les yeux, visiblement épuisé. Il ne s'écoula que peu de temps avant que sa respiration ne se calme.

Fili était endormi depuis un bon moment déjà quand une petite voix se mêla aux notes de la boite à musique:

- Oncle Thorin...

Le prince tourna la tête vers la porte où se trouvait le petit Kili, un air inquiet sur le visage. Il était trop jeune pour comprendre réellement ce qu'il se passait. Il était en revanche assez perspicace pour avoir deviné que quelque chose de très grave était en train de se passer. Thorin se redressa légèrement et lança un sourire qui se voulait rassurant au jeune garçon :

- Kili... Je croyais que tu dormais.

Il secoua ses boucles noires et s'avança un peu plus dans la chambre:

- Est-ce que Fili est malade?

- Non... Ton frère est juste fatigué. Comme nous tous...

Kili trottina jusqu'au lit et tendit silencieusement les bras vers son oncle. Celui-ci le souleva du sol et l'installa sur ses genoux. Le garçon se tourna de façon à voir son frère dormir et posa la tête sur le torse de Thorin, avant de souffler:

- Est-ce que vous êtes fatigués à cause de maman?

- Absolument...

- Elle est partie retrouver papa?

Thorin esquissa un triste sourire: il avait sous estimé le cadet de la lignée de Durin. Kili avait comprit bien plus de choses qu'il ne l'imaginait.

- Oui, Kili. Elle est partie rejoindre ton père.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde est triste, alors? Je trouve ça bien, qu'elle puisse revoir papa.

- Parce qu'on ne pourra plus la voir, nous. Elle et Glïm sont partis dans une partie de ce monde à laquelle nous n'avons pas accès. Et ce monde là, nous l'appelons la Mort.

Kili fit la moue, jouant distraitement avec une mèche de cheveux de son oncle :

- Mais elle va pas être morte tout le temps...? Elle va revenir, hein, Oncle Thorin? Elle va revenir nous voir, Fili et moi?

- Elle ne reviendra pas, Kili.

Le petit garçon sembla comprendre l'ampleur de la chose et il enfoui son visage contre la tunique de Thorin, ses petits poings s'accrochant désespérément au tissu. Son oncle l'entoura de son bras gauche, le droit étant retenu par Fili, et tenta de son mieux de calmer ses sanglots.

- Je veux qu'elle revienne, oncle Thorin.

- Elle sera toujours avec toi, Kili. Quoi que tu fasse, où que tu aille, l'esprit de ta mère veillera sur toi. C'est ce que fait notre esprit lorsque nous mourrons. Il veille sur les gens qu'on a aimé de notre vivant.

- Je n'aime pas ça. Je préférais quand elle veillait sur nous d'ici... Elle me manque.

Thorin berça de son mieux son jeune neveu, fredonnant doucement l'air de la boîte à musique. Les pleurs de Kili s'apaisèrent après quelques minutes, et Thorin cru qu'il s'était bel et bien endormi, mais sa petite voix emplie de sommeil parvint à ses oreilles:

- Oncle Thorin...?

- Qu'y a-t-il?

- Si les gens me demandent... Est-ce que je pourrais dire que vous êtes notre père...?

Thorin sourit, touché par les mots du jeune nain, puis lui répondit en posant les lèvres sur le haut de sa tête:

- Glïm est votre père... Je n'oserais jamais prendre sa place. Mais je serais toujours là pour vous, Kili.

Peu de temps après ça, Kili sombra dans la douce illusion des rêves, là où ses parents étaient probablement toujours parmi eux. Il ne fallu pas longtemps à Thorin pour l'y rejoindre, entrainé par la douce mélodie que Dís avait écoutée tant de fois.

* * *

Voilà voilà...

*file se cacher*

Merci pour ceux qui avaient pris le temps de me reviewer sur le chapitre précédent, et merci à ceux qui le feront sur celui-ci :)

Et à bientôt pour le prochain!


	3. Chapter 3

J'enchaîne sur la troisième partie \o/

* * *

**Troisième Partie**

_You actually could be an Elf_

* * *

Fili lança de rage une de ses épées sur le sol, la lame de celle-ci se plantant dans la terre encore humide de la dernière pluie. Comment était-il censé s'entraîner avec deux épées aussi lamentables. Trop différentes l'une de l'autre, elles l'empêchaient de trouver correctement son équilibre. Oh, ça oui, Fili était déjà un bon adversaire quand il s'agissait de manier une lame. Mais il tenait à apprendre les techniques de combats des deux épées. Même si cela impliquait de devoir le faire avec deux armes si différentes.

Il donna un coup de pied hargneux dans un caillou, le faisant voler à plusieurs mètres de là, avant de s'asseoir sur une souche. Son comportement lui valu un bref regard de la part de Kili, mais celui-ci ne s'attarda pas, bien plus intéressé par la cible accrochée à un arbre face à lui. Fili l'observa un instant puis dit, grattant la terre avec l'épée qu'il avait toujours dans les mains:

- Regarde toi, descendant de Durin... Avec ton absence de barbe et ton acharnement à vouloir apprendre le tir à l'arc... Tu ressemble à un Elfe !

Son cadet l'ignora et saisit une flèche du carquois qu'il portait sur le dos pour l'armer à son arc. Fili fit la grimace, déçu de ne pas avoir eu de réaction puis continua:

- Tu sais, en fait, tu pourrais _vraiment_ être un Elfe... Pour peu que tu sois un peu plus grand...

Kili ne jeta pas un regard à son frère et se concentra sur sa cible, prêt à tirer. Fili esquissa un sourire:

- Peut être que tu es un enfant Elfe.

La flèche se planta dans le tronc d'arbre sur lequel se trouvait sa cible. Kili soupira et baissa les bras, découragé.

- Raté, commenta Fili avec un sourire.

Son jeune frère lui jeta un regard noir et partit récupérer sa flèche:

- C'est de ta faute. J'aurais touché la cible si tu ne m'avais pas déconcentré.

- Tu n'es pas bon au tir à l'arc, fais toi une raison.

- Je serais meilleur si j'avais une arme de qualité.

Fili devait au moins s'avouer cela. Kili était encore plus mal logé que lui. Il apprenait à tirer en secret, de peur que leur oncle ne le surprenne. Ils connaissaient tous les deux la haine que Thorin portait à ces créatures et à leurs armes. Kili avait du bricoler lui même son propre arc, ainsi que ses flèches et il était obligé de le cacher pour ne pas que Balin ou pire, Thorin lui même, ne puisse les trouver par hasard. Fili avait beau taquiner son jeune frère, il ne doutait pas une seule seconde qu'il serait excellent s'il avait une arme appropriée. C'était la même histoire que pour ses épées. Il observa Kili préparer un nouveau tir en se mordant la lèvre. Il méritait de toucher la cible. Au moins de la toucher. Des voix lui firent tourner la tête et, apercevant son oncle qui s'avançait vers eux, il se leva d'un bond:

- Kili!

- Cesse d'essayer de me déconcentrer !

- Non, Kili. Thorin.

Son frère tourna la tête, lâchant la corde de son arc par surprise Fili courut jusqu'à l'arbre pour décrocher la cible dans laquelle était fièrement plantée la flèche de son frère mais, lorsqu'il se retourna vers lui, ce fut pour constater que Thorin se tenait déjà près de lui. Il trottina vers eux, la cible toujours entre les mains, et débuta une explication:

- Mon oncle...

Thorin l'interrompit d'un geste de la main, ses yeux posés sur Kili. Il demanda d'une voix grave en désignant l'arc entre ses mains:

- Kili... Tu es conscient que l'arc est une arme Elfique, n'est-ce pas?

- Les Hommes l'utilisent tout autant, mon oncle.

Fili écarquilla les yeux, faisant passer un avertissement silencieux à son frère: ce n'était _pas_ le moment de jouer au plus malin.

- Tu sais ce que je pense des Elfes.

- Oui, mon oncle, répondit le jeune nain en baissant les yeux.

- Ce peuple a trahi Thror et Thraïn, tes ancêtres Kili, mon père et mon grand-père... Et, de toutes les armes à ta disposition, tu choisis une des leurs?

- J'ai... Je sais aussi manier l'épée...

- C'est vrai, intervint Fili.

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, Thorin baissa les yeux sur l'aîné des deux frères. Son regard accrocha la cible qu'il tenait dans ses bras, ainsi que la flèche qui y était plantée. Il la décrocha d'une main et, de l'autre, il arracha l'arc des mains de son neveu. Il leur jeta un regard noir à tous les deux puis dit d'un ton grave:

- Nous reparlerons de tout cela en temps voulu. Continuez à vous entraîner.

Et il les laissa sur ses mots, retournant vers la ville en serrant rageusement l'arc de Kili dans sa main. Fili se tourna vers son frère avec un air désolé.

- Kili, commença-t-il en secouant la tête.

- N'en parlons pas. Pas tout de suite.

Fili observa son frère saisir une des épées qu'ils avaient pris avec eux avant de reprendre son entraînement.

_**xxXXXxx**_

Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de l'incident de l'arc, Kili esquivant habilement le sujet dès qu'il surgissait. Cela faisait maintenant quatre jours que c'était arrivé et Thorin n'avait pas reparlé de ça, trop occupé qu'il était à la forge. Fili savait parfaitement que cela rongeait son frère de l'intérieur. Plus la confrontation tardait, pire elle serait. Kili ruminait trop ses pensées et il n'en ressortirait rien de bon quand il devra en discuter avec leur oncle.

Cette cinquième après-midi sans discussion fut pluvieuse et, par conséquent, relativement studieuse pour les deux frères. Kili était tombé sur un vieil ouvrage traitant de l'histoire des mines d'Ered Luin et s'était plongé dans sa lecture, à moitié allongé sur son lit. Fili l'avait rejoint quelques heures plus tard et c'était assis à même le sol, s'adossant contre le lit, et s'était employé à sculpter sa toute nouvelle pipe, sur laquelle il travaillait depuis quelques jours. Très peu de mots avaient été échangés entre les deux frères mais, malgré ce silence prolongé, l'atmosphère restait relativement détendue. L'après midi se touchait presque à sa fin quand Fili entendit son frère refermer son livre.

- Fili, tu pense vraiment que je ressemble à un Elfe?

L'aîné des deux frères sourit puis souffla sur sa pipe pour en retirer la poussière de bois:

- Bien sûr que non, Kili. Je disais ça pour te taquiner. Tu es bel est bien un nain, rassure toi. Entêté, grognon et orgueilleux.

Il connaissait assez bien Kili pour deviner son sourire.

- Et bien, ce sont des qualités qui doivent courir dans le sang si j'en crois _ton_ caractère, le taquina son cadet.

Fili secoua la tête avant de reprendre son sérieux:

- Jamais je ne t'insulterais de façon sérieuse, Kili. Tu es mon petit frère et tu le seras toujours. A mon plus grand regret, ajouta-t-il.

Son frère lui frappa gentiment le crâne de son livre puis s'allongea sur le ventre, la tête posée sur ses mains croisées, juste à côté de celle de Fili.

- Tu crois que Thorin est vraiment furieux contre moi...?

Son frère abandonna sa pipe pour croiser son regard:

- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Il est sans doute contrarié... Mais de là à être "_furieux_", je ne sais pas. Je crois que tu t'inquiète pour rien, Kili. Il a sans doute voulu reparler de cela plus tard pour se laisser le temps de se calmer et pouvoir tenir une discussion calme avec toi.

Kili soupira et ferma les yeux:

- J'espère que tu as raison, mon frère.

Quelqu'un frappa doucement à la porte, leur faisant tourner la tête à tous les deux. Kili n'eut pas le temps de donner l'autorisation d'entrer que la tête de Dwalin se glissa dans la chambre. Il regarda les deux frères tour à tour avant de dire à Kili:

- Thorin veut te voir. Il est à la forge.

Puis, avec un signe de tête poli à Fili, le guerrier nain quitta la pièce. Les deux frères échangèrent un regard inquiet, et le plus vieux finit par souffler:

- Tu devrais peut être y aller... Le faire attendre n'arrangera en rien ton cas.

Kili hocha la tête et se leva. Il saisit son capuchon et sortit de la chambre avec l'estomac noué. Son appréhension ne le quitta pas alors qu'il traversait la ville sous la pluie, et elle ne fit que s'accentuer au moment où il entra dans la forge. Quelques uns des hommes qui travaillaient là le saluèrent d'un signe de tête poli qu'il leur rendit. La plupart d'entre eux savaient qui il était et que représentait son oncle pour la communauté des nains. Il se rendit au poste de travail de son oncle où il le trouva en train de frapper le fer de ce qui allait sans doute être une lame d'épée. Kili s'éclaircit la gorge puis dit:

- Vous m'avez fait demander, mon oncle...

Thorin plongea la lame rougie dans un seau d'eau, la refroidissant instantanément, et la posa sur son plan de travail avant de se retourner vers son neveu, passant une main dans ses cheveux humides de sueur.

- Kili... Effectivement.

Il s'adossa contre le mur de pierre, croisant les bras, et remarqua le regard de son neveu sur la pièce qu'il était en train de forger.

- Des doubles lames. Pour ton frère. Je sais qu'il en a assez de s'entraîner avec des armes de seconde main. Mais je compte sur toi pour que cela reste entre nous. J'aimerais lui faire la surprise.

Kili hocha la tête avant de pincer les lèvres. Thorin soupira:

- Tu sais pourquoi je t'ai demandé de venir, n'est-ce pas?

- Cela concerne sans doute l'incident du tir à l'arc.

- Tout à fait.

Thorin aperçut les épaules de son neveu se contracter et il lui dit d'une voix rassurante:

- Détends-toi, Kili.

Le jeune nain tenta de lui obéir, mais n'y parvint que partiellement. Son oncle secoua la tête doucement avant de continuer:

- Il est vrai que je ne cautionne pas une telle arme, pour les raisons que tu connais. Mais j'ai vu la flèche plantée dans la cible que tenait Fili et, plus important, je t'ai vu la tirer. Tu es doué.

Kili haussa les épaules:

- La vérité, mon oncle, c'est que je rate trop souvent ma cible. Je... J'ai fait moi même l'arc que vous m'avez pris, et je suis loin d'être doué à cela.

Thorin hocha la tête, l'air compréhensif:

- C'est ce qui me semblait. Comme ton frère, tout ce dont tu a besoin, ce sont des armes de qualité.

Le jeune nain grimaça avant de commencer:

- Mon oncle, je ne comprend pas ce que vous...

- Si j'ai mis si longtemps pour te voir, l'interrompit le prince nain, c'est que cela ne dépendait pas uniquement de moi. Je n'ai aucune connaissance en ce qui concerne les arcs et j'ai du me tourner vers Mickmaïl pour m'aider.

Il envoya un signe de tête à un des Hommes forgerons puis récupéra un paquet sous son plan de travail pour le tendre à Kili.

- Je lui ai demandé de m'apporter la meilleure arme qu'il ait pu trouver. J'espère simplement qu'aucun Elfe n'a été impliqué dans cette affaire, ajouta-t-il plus fort pour que l'Homme puisse l'entendre.

Celui-ci esquissa un sourire mais ne se détourna pas de son travail. Kili saisit lentement le paquet que lui tendait son oncle, pas vraiment certain de tout ce que cela pouvait dire, et il défit la peau pour en sortir un arc à double courbure en bois sombre, à la poignée gavée de têtes de cerfs. Il observa l'arme longuement, la bouche entrouverte sous la surprise, puis leva les yeux sur son oncle, partagé entre la gratitude, la surprise et l'incompréhension. Thorin sourit:

- Il est à toi. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te trouver des flèches, mais Mickmaïl m'a assuré que celle que je t'ai prise était de qualité suffisante pour tirer avec cet arc...

Kili se mordit la lèvre et regarda une nouvelle fois l'arc avant de relever la tête, un sourire franc et sincère collé à ses lèvres:

- Merci, mon oncle. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que... J'ai imaginé...

- Je sais. Et je dois dire que mon comportement t'as forcément induit en erreur. Mais j'ai réfléchi et, au final, ce que je veux c'est que ton frère et toi, vous soyez capables de vous défendre. Peu importe si c'est avec une épée, une hache ou un arc.

- Je peux aussi me défendre à l'épée.

Thorin sourit avec affection:

- Je n'en doute pas une seconde, Kili... Rentre donc, maintenant. J'ai encore du travail.

- Bien sûr, dit Kili en hochant la tête.

Il salua son oncle silencieusement et rabattit sa capuche sur sa tête avant de quitter la forge en serrant l'arc contre son coeur, sous le regard amusé de Thorin.

_**xxXXXxx**_

Fili s'essuya le front du dos de la main puis saisit sa gourde et but une longue gorgée d'eau fraîche, s'adossant contre un arbre. Il reboucha ensuite le flacon, tout en observant son frère:

- Tu ressemble encore plus à un Elfe, maintenant.

Il aperçut le sourire de Kili alors qu'il relâchait la corde, sa flèche se plantant dans la cible placée à quelques mètres de là.

- J'en reviens pas qu'il t'ai offert un arc... Oncle Thorin déteste les arcs!

- Il a dit que j'avais simplement besoin d'arme de qualité pour être bon, dit Kili en décochant une nouvelle flèche.

- Moi aussi, j'en ai besoin.

Il planta son épée dans la terre à côté de lui et secoua la tête:

- Tu sais quoi? Je savais que tu étais son préféré.

Kili se retourna vers son frère:

- Qu'est-ce que tu raconte...?

Mais son sourire s'effaça quand il vit que son frère était sérieux.

- Fili, tu ne crois quand même pas que...?

- Il a toujours été moins dur avec toi. Parce que tu es le dernier et parce que _je _suis son héritier. Je dois toujours me comporter en prince mais toi, _toi_, tu dois juste te comporter en nain. Et encore! Regarde toi, tirer à l'arc!

Kili fronça les sourcils et inclina la tête sur le côté avant de sourire:

- Tu es jaloux...

- Bien sûr que je suis jaloux. C'est toujours toi et trop rarement moi.

Son jeune frère baissa la tête, se passant la langue sur les lèvres, alors qu'il continuait:

- Il est prêt à n'importe quoi pour toi. Et moi? Moi, je suis réduit à devoir combattre avec deux épées de longueurs différentes.

Kili releva la tête et dit rapidement avec une grimace:

- Oncle Thorin a l'intention de t'offrir des lames doubles.

Le silence tomba entre les deux frères, seulement troublé par le pépiement des oiseaux. Fili fronça les sourcils:

- Pardon...?

- Il est en train de les forger. Je l'ai vu faire, lorsqu'il m'a donné cet arc. Il a dit que c'était pour toi.

Fili resta interdit pendant une seconde puis sourit:

- Oncle Thorin va m'offrir des doubles lames?

Kili hocha la tête et regarda son frère récupérer son épée avec un air satisfait.

- Des doubles lames. Identiques. Et équilibrées. Faites par mon oncle.

Son cadet le regarda avec un sourire puis retourna à son entraînement. Il saisit une flèche dans son carquois et dit avant de la placer contre sa corde:

- Je n'étais censé rien te dire. Donc fais au moins semblant d'être surpris quand il te les donnera.

Fili hocha la tête avant de tourner sur lui même pour frapper un arbre du tranchant de son arme. Kili ricana puis banda son arc et prit le temps de viser avant de relâcher sa corde. Il suivi la trajectoire de sa flèche des yeux et gonfla le torse fièrement quand elle se planta dans le bois.

Pour la première fois, il avait atteint le centre de la cible.

* * *

Voilàààà!

J'avais dit que ce serait moins triste, hein.

Le prochain sera so fluffy you're gonna die!


	4. Chapter 4

Quatrième partie! Une des (sinon LA) plus courtes. C'est meugnon tout plein, c'est fluffy, voilà voilà.

J'ai écrit en écoutant tout et n'importe quoi, j'ai fini sur l'OST du Roi Lion donc, si vous voulez lire en musique, faut pas trop s'appuyer sur moi, pour le coup ^^

* * *

**Quatrième Partie**

_I was afraid_

* * *

Ils avaient vite trouvé une grotte dans laquelle s'abriter. Aucun d'entre eux n'avaient protesté lorsque Thorin avait déclaré qu'ils s'arrêtaient pour la nuit. L'incident des géants de pierre les avaient tous ébranlé, physiquement et moralement, et ils avaient tous besoin de repos.

Fili se défit de ses armes avant de se laisser tomber dans un soupir sur le sol dur et froid de la caverne. Il n'aurait pas été contre un bon feu. La pluie avait trempé ses vêtements et l'air de la caverne était frais. Ils auraient de la chance s'ils ne terminaient pas tous en glaçons d'ici le lever du jour. Il se redressa légèrement pour s'adosser à la paroi humide, grimaçant sous la douleur engendrée parle mouvement. Rien d'insurmontable, il avait déjà connu pire. Non, seulement quelques hématomes et courbatures, juste assez douloureux pour être gênants. Après que Thorin ait grogné quelques ordres à sa compagnie, Kili vint rejoindre son frère, s'installant à ses côtés.

- Bofur prend le premier tour de garde. Je ne pense pas qu'on y aura droit cette nuit.

- Voilà qui est étonnant, souffla Fili avec un sourire.

Le plus jeune posa son arc près de lui en retenant son sourire. Son frère n'avait pas tord. Ils avaient souvent du rester éveillés, depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la Comté. Que ce soit pour surveiller les poneys ou pour guetter d'éventuels ennemis. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'en voulait à leur oncle. Ils savaient pertinemment tous les deux que c'était une marque de confiance. Et ils l'appréciaient à sa juste valeur. Une fois que Kili se fut débarassé de ses armes, celles-ci reposant désormais sur le sol, il s'installa plus confortablement contre son frère, et fit craquer les vertèbres de son cou avant de soupirer:

- Je crois qu'il s'inquiète. Pour toi.

Fili l'avait bien deviné. Il avait croisé plusieurs fois le regard de Thorin, et celui ci était empli d'anxiété. Et il était certain que cela concernait l'épisode des géants de pierre. Il tourna la tête vers son frère, sentant ses yeux bruns posés sur lui.

- Quoi?

- Je m'inquiète pour toi, aussi.

- Je vais bien, Kili. Je te l'ai déjà dit.

- Tu es sûr que tu n'es pas blessé?

Il envoya un sourire rassurant à son petit frère:

- Rien qui ne devrait nous inquiéter. J'ai déjà vu pire.

Il lança un regard sans équivoque à Kili, qui rejeta sa tête en arrière contre la paroi avec un large et sincère sourire:

- Fili! Je croyais qu'on en avait fini avec ça. Je me suis excusé suffisamment de fois, je pense.

- C'est le cas. Mais j'ai toujours la cicatrice.

Kili envoya un coup de coude joueur dans les côtes de son frère, le faisant grimacer de douleur.

- Désolé...

- Ça va, souffla l'ainé. Juste un mauvais bleu. Ça passera.

Après que tous les nains ne se soient installés pour la nuit, sans rien manger, puisque Thorin avait refusé qu'ils fassent un feu et que, de toute façon, il n'y avait rien à chasser dans ces montagnes, un silence relatif tapissa la caverne. L'orage s'éloignait, et de la tempête qu'ils avaient traversée plus tôt, il ne resta bientôt plus que le bruit de la pluie qui tombait mollement à l'entrée de la grotte. Kili avait posé la tête sur l'épaule de son frère, mais il ne dormirait pas.

Fili n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, bien que son corps meurtri en aurait eu besoin. Il observait ses compagnons endormis, très légèrement éclairés par ce qu'il pouvait apercevoir de la lune à l'extérieur. Cela leur donnait un aspect presque fantomatique. Il se perdit dans ses pensées, allant d'Erebor et ses montagnes d'or jusqu'à Kili et son regard lorsqu'ils avaient été séparés par le monstre de pierre. Il avait eu peur, il devait l'avouer. Peur de perdre ce petit frère qu'il s'était juré de protéger, quoi qu'il arrive. Et il savait que le sentiment avait été partagé par Kili. Et par Thorin. Il avait entendu son oncle hurler son nom pendant la bataille des géants. Jamais il n'oublierais cela. Le cri de son roi, de son _oncle_. Et les tremblements de son frère contre lui, qui faisait pourtant de son mieux pour les dissimuler.

Non, ils n'avaient pas de vrai "chez-eux". Mais cela lui suffisait. La présence de son frère, celle de son oncle. Savoir qu'ils étaient là, aimants et vivants. C'était suffisant pour lui.

Un bruit sec de roche contre roche lui fit relever la tête. Il n'eut pas besoin de plus de lumière que celle, infime, de la lune pour savoir qui se dirigeait vers eux. Thorin s'arrêta devant les deux frères et, preuve s'il en fallait que Kili ne dormait pas, le plus jeune s'écarta afin que leur oncle puisse s'asseoir entre eux. Le prince nain dévisagea son héritier avant de demander:

- Es-tu blessé?

- Non. Quelques bleus, mais rien de grave.

Thorin s'en était douté. Si Fili n'avait pas été sain et sauf, son jeune frère le leur aurait fait savoir depuis bien longtemps. Il hocha la tête et laissa le silence reprendre ses droits, au moins jusqu'à ce que Kili ne murmure:

- Jai eu peur, aujourd'hui. Quand ces géants se battaient. J'ai cru...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, mais Thorin et Fili n'eurent pas besoin de cela pour deviner ce qu'il voulait dire. Son oncle hocha la tête:

- J'ai eu peur, également, Kili. C'était justifié. J'aurais toujours peur lorsqu'il s'agira de vos vies.

Le plus jeune des nains se laissa glisser contre l'épaule de Thorin, dans la même position qu'il avait prise avec son frère. Le prince-sans-trône ne fit pas un geste pour le repousser. Au lieu de cela, il croisa les bras et s'appuya un peu plus contre la paroi froide. Pas un mot ne fut échangé pendant un long moment, laissant à Kili le temps de s'endormir. Quand Thorin fut certain qu'il ne restait plus que lui et Fili, il murmura, presque inaudiblement:

- Sais-tu quelle promesse je me suis faite lors de notre première rencontre...?

Fili releva la tête, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Il avait entendu des histoires sur sa naissance. Par sa mère, par son père, parfois même par Balin. Mais aucune ne venait de Thorin lui-même. Aussi, il tourna les yeux vers son oncle avant de secouer la tête. Celui-ci sentit le mouvement plus qu'il ne le vit et répondit:

- Je me suis promis que je ne laisserais rien t'arriver. Jamais. Force est de constater que j'aurais pu mieux m'y prendre.

Fili esquissa un sourire avant de laisser tomber sa tête contre l'épaule de Thorin, imitant son jeune frère:

- Vous ne pouviez sans doute pas imaginer qu'Aüle vous donnerait deux neveux aussi turbulents.

- Ça non, c'est une chose certaine. Mais ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui...

- Ne relevait en rien de votre volonté, termina Fili. Ce qui s'est passé ce serait passé, quoi que vous ayez fait.

- J'aurais du deviner que ce chemin n'était pas sûr. J'aurais du nous faire passer par une autre route.

- La route sous la montagne? Pour croiser des gobelins? Je crois que je préfère encore les géants. Eux, au moins, n'avaient que faire de notre présence.

Thorin baissa les yeux et, après un court silence, Fili changea de sujet:

- Dites moi, mon oncle... Comment étais-je, enfant?

- Tu le sais très bien.

- Pas à travers vos yeux.

Le prince nain sourit et soupira avant de poser sa tête contre le mur froid derrière eux:

- Un bébé chouineur et toujours dans mes jambes.

La réplique arracha au jeune nain un rire qui résonna doucement dans la grotte, pas assez, cependant, pour réveiller leurs compagnons.

- Vraiment?

- Non, pas vraiment. Tu étais un jeune nain très curieux. Tu l'es toujours. Moins que ton frère, cela dit.

- Kili est encore un enfant.

- Tout comme toi.

Fili renifla doucement avant de souffler:

- Je suis content que vous nous ayez proposé de vous suivre dans cette aventure_. _

Thorin ne répondit pas, laissant s'installer le silence, définitivement, cette fois. S'il y avait une chose qu'il regrettait, c'était d'avoir parlé à ses neveux de cette quête. Leur en avoir parlé, et les avoir laissé l'accompagner, surtout. Certes, avoir Fili et Kili à ses côtés était une chose qui lui plaisait. Savoir qu'ils allaient bien, qu'ils étaient bien là, endormis contre lui. Mais pour combien de temps? S'il leur arrivait malheur alors qu'ils étaient sur la route d'Erebor, jamais il ne se le pardonnerait. Ils étaient les seuls vestiges de la lignée de Durin, de sa famille. Il ne supporterait pas de les perdre. Il secoua la tête, son mouvement faisant remuer légèrement ses neveux appuyés contre lui. Ils étaient là, et il était trop tard pour les renvoyer à Ered Luin. Ils ne le feraient pas, de toute manière. Même s'il leur ordonnait, il les connaissait trop bien pour savoir qu'ils resteraient à ses côtés. Jusqu'à la fin. La sienne ou la leur.

Thorin ne fermerait pas l'oeil de la nuit. Plus maintenant qu'il avait songé à tout cela. Sa promesse n'avait jamais été autant mise en danger. Il lui sembla passer des heures ainsi, ruminant ses sombres pensées, jusqu'à ce que la voix de Bofur ne le fasse sursauter, bien qu'il eut chuchoté, alors que celui-ci arrêtait le Hobbit dans sa tentative de fuite:

- Où est-ce que vous allez?

* * *

Doooonc voilà. :)

Je sais que le fait de savoir si Fili ou Kili était sur la "mauvaise jambe" est un peu un débat dans le fandom. J'aurais pu faire un chapitre entre celui d'avant et celui-ci, mais non. Mon cerveau refuse. Désolée.

Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier! *pouët*


	5. Chapter 5

Voilà. Dernier chapitre de ce bidule. Gruiiiii ça fait tout bizarre ToT

.

Je tiens à remercier tout particulièrement Julie qui m'a lue, relue, corrigée et relue encore derrière. Je ne pense pas que Durin Would Be Proud serait le quart de ce qu'elle est si Julie n'avait pas été là ^^"

Je vous rappelle que je n'ai pas fini le bouquin et j'ai eu énormément (trop) de mal à me persuader qu'il fallait que je fasse mes recherches. Aussi, je ne sais de La Bataille des Cinq Armées que les cinq armées, justement, et le dénouement. Venez pas me disputer.

.

Pour la musique, vous faites comme vous voulez, hein, mais je vous conseille particulièrement _Marco Polo - Among Thieves_, mais **surtout** le morceau _Reunion - Among Thieves _ qui colle terriblement bien à ce chapitre, tant par son titre que par le reste. Et c'est ce dernier morceau qui m'a accompagné pour l'écriture et la relecture, donc c'est l'ambiance.

Enjoy (autant que faire se peut)

* * *

**Dernière Partie**

_What did you wish for, Fili?_

* * *

_- Je reste près de toi, Kili. Je te le promets. _

Fili tourna sur lui même avant d'achever l'orc contre lequel il luttait depuis maintenant trop longtemps. La créature s'effondra au sol avec un cri étranglé par l'agonie, mais le nain ne lui porta que peu d'attention. Il se redressa, faisant touner l'épée de sa main droite et sonda les alentours du regard. Il sentit la panique courir dans ses veines pour aller s'installer dans ses entrailles. Autour de lui, entre les combattants qui luttaient bravement pour leur royaume, le sol était tapissé de corps, toutes races confondues. Des cris résonnaient dans la vallée. Cris de rage, de douleur ou de chagrin. Mais rien de cela n'était à l'origine de la terreur qui renversait l'estomac de Fili.

Il avait perdu son frère. Il lui avait promis de rester avec lui, qu'ils lutteraient ensemble, l'un à côté de l'autre, comme ils l'avaient toujours fait. Puis un warg et deux orcs s'en étaient simultanément pris à eux. Et il avait perdu Kili. Il avait traversé le champ de bataille, abattant tous les ennemis qu'il avait pu croiser, de rage, et hurlant le nom de son frère. La guerre autour de lui semblait se calmer. Parce qu'il s'en était éloigné, ou par manque de combattants, peu lui importait. Tout ce qu'il était en mesure de faire, c'était courir en tout sens, ses yeux scannant le moindre centimètre de la terre au pied de la Montagne Solitaire, conjurant ses ancêtres pour retrouver son petit frère.

Puis il le vit. A quelques pas de lui, le visage tordu par la rage alors qu'il égorgeait un orc. Fili fut envahi par le soulagement et la fierté, mais ceux-ci fondirent comme neige au soleil avant même qu'il n'ait pu le rejoindre. Un de leurs ennemis prit le jeune nain à revers et le perça de son immonde lame, du dos jusqu'à l'estomac.

- _KILI!_

Le temps sembla se figer pour Fili, alors qu'il regarda l'orc retirer sa lame et son frère tomber à genoux sur le sol. L'héritier de Durin se rua sur la créature et lui planta une de ses épées en plein coeur. Sans un regard pour lui, il se tourna immédiatement vers son jeune frère et le prit par les épaules pour l'aider à s'allonger, l'empêchant de s'effondrer comme une masse.

- Kili...

La panique était de retour et avait cette fois élu domicile dans son coeur. Il passa une main tremblante sur la blessure de son frère, son sang colorant ses doigts alors qu'il quittait trop rapidement le corps de Kili. Fili croisa son regard et secoua frénétiquement la tête:

- Non, Kili...

Le jeune nain cracha un peu de sang avant de souffler d'une voix faible et défaillante:

- J'ai essayé... Fili... Thorin... Je devais le défendre...

Fili observa le visage de son frère se tordre de douleur, sans comprendre. Thorin n'avait pas besoin d'eux. Il était un excellent guerrier. Kili tourna légèrement la tête sur la gauche avant de fermer les yeux dans un hoquet de chagrin. Fili suivit son regard et son souffle lui échappa. A quelques mètres de là s'étendait le corps de Thorin, Roi sous la Montagne, pâle, immobile, probablement froid. Mort.

- Oh, non...

Il sentit les larmes l'envahir alors que tout son corps se mit à trembler.

- J'ai essayé...

Kili attrapa doucement la main de son frère, qui avait baissé les yeux pour cacher ses larmes. Il ne pouvait pas subir ça. Par Aulë, il ne pouvait pas perdre son oncle et son frère. Pas maintenant, il n'était pas prêt pour cela.

- Fili...

La voix de son frère lui fit relever la tête, alors qu'il inspirait profondément, tentant d'être fort pour lui, tentant de ne pas lui faire peur. Kili esquissa un sourire et souffla, visiblement en train de lutter contre l'envie de fermer les yeux:

- Roi sous la Montagne...

Fili pinça les lèvres et serra son frère contre lui, collant leur front l'un contre l'autre. Kili ferma les yeux, visiblement épuisé, alors que son sang s'étalait sous lui, trempant le pantalon de son frère, à genoux dans la terre. Il sourit faiblement, une dernière fois, lui qui avait tant rit, et murmura:

- Je ne pouvais pas imaginer meilleur compagnon, mon frère.

Alors le désormais Roi éclata en sanglot, serrant son frère contre son corps tremblant, refusant de le laisser partir.

- Kili...

- Je t'aime, Fili...

Il lui fallut un effort considérable pour lui répondre, pour ne pas le laisser mourir sans l'entendre.

- Moi aussi, Kili. Plus que toute autre chose.

Il aperçut une larme pointer au coin de l'oeil de son frère et glisser le long de sa tempe. Il pu voir l'éclat de vie quitter ces prunelles brunes qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Et il sentit le corps de Kili se détendre alors que son dernier souffle passait ses lèvres. Fili ferma les yeux et ne retint plus ses larmes, berçant doucement le corps sans vie de son petit frère, celui qu'il s'était juré de protéger.

Il resta longtemps ainsi, ne pouvant se résoudre à abandonner son frère. Jusqu'à ce qu'un hurlement de warg, loin d'eux, ne lui rappelle où il se trouvait, et qui il était. Il se redressa doucement avant de se lever sur des jambes chancelantes. Il inspira profondément et s'essuya les joues du revers de la main, avant de se pencher pour soulever le corps de son frère. Il tenta d'ignorer à quel point il était immobile, il fit de son mieux pour ne pas prêter attention au sang qui gouttait sur ses bottes. Il parcouru les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de Thorin en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas craquer une nouvelle fois. Il allongea Kili près de leur oncle avant de lui fermer les paupières et de croiser ses bras sur son ventre. Après avoir fait de même avec Thorin, il se recula d'un pas et observa tristement les deux nains, sa famille, reposer sur le sol poussiéreux Il se battit contre le noeud dans sa gorge mais il ne pleura pas. Il jeta un oeil rapide au champ de bataille derrière lui. La guerre n'était pas terminée. Ils avaient besoin de lui.

Il s'éloigna pour récupérer ses épées mais, à peine les avait-il en mains que la peine l'assaillit de nouveau. Il tourna plusieurs fois sur lui même, partagé entre son devoir et ses sentiments, ravalant ses larmes avec peine en collant le dos de sa main contre ses lèvres. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner Kili et Thorin. Il désirait plus que tout rester à leur côtés et pleurer leur mort comme ils le méritaient. Mais il se souvint des mots de son jeune frère:

_Roi sous la Montagne..._

Il avait raison. Il était Roi, désormais, maintenant que Thorin ne pouvait plus prétendre au titre. Il se rapprocha son oncle et posa deux doigts sur le front du monarque déchu:

- Je ferais de mon mieux pour être le Roi que vous vouliez que je devienne...

Puis il se redressa, son regard glissa une dernière fois sur son frère et, après un ultime soupir, il gonfla le torse et retourna sur le champ de bataille, déterminer à défendre son royaume jusqu'à son dernier souffle, au nom de Thorin. Au nom de Kili.

**xxxXXxxx**

Fili s'était miraculeusement trainé jusqu'aux corps de Thorin et Kili, malgré ses blessures, et malgré la pointe de flèche plantée entre ses côtes. Il se laissa tomber à la gauche de son oncle, tandis que son frère reposait de l'autre côté. La douleur dans son abdomen s'étendait de plus en plus, à mesure que ses forces l'abandonnaient. Il s'accrocha d'une main tremblante au bras de son oncle et souffla:

- Thorin... J'ai failli...

Le roi nain resta immobile, figé à jamais. Fili ne retint pas ses larmes et il posa son front contre l'épaule de Thorin:

- J'ai peur, mon oncle...

_Cesse donc de remuer, Fili, et regarde le ciel avec nous._

Le jeune nain fronça les sourcils et reposa les yeux sur le visage de Thorin. Toujours immobile, toujours mort, mais c'était pourtant sa voix qu'il avait entendu.

_Allonge toi, Fili._

- C'est ridicule...

_Tu dis ça uniquement parce que c'est mon idée._

Kili. Mais pas le Kili qui venait de trépasser en tentant de les sauver. Le Kili d'il y avait soixante dix ans, le Kili encore innocent, celui qui les voyaient se tenir ensemble à côté du trône d'Erebor.

- Bien sûr que non.

Il roula sur le dos, sa main droite ne lâchant pas le bras de son oncle. Il observa le ciel et ses nuages gris sombre, presque noirs. L'orage était proche. Sa respiration se fit de plus en plus laborieuse et sa poigne sur l'avant-bras de Thorin se relâcha doucement. Il crut que sa fin était arrivée, mais la voix d'un jeune Kili le fit sursauter.

_Wouaw! Vous avez vu ça? Mon oncle, vous avez vu? Fili...?_

- J'ai vu, Kili, souffla Fili, presque inaudiblement.

_Qu'est-ce que c'était?!_

- Je l'ignore...

_On dit que c'est l'esprit d'un ancêtre qui nous survole_, expliqua Thorin. _L'usage est de faire un voeu._

Fili ferma les yeux, sa respiration ralentissant considérablement.

_Je souhaite avoir un poney pour mon anniversaire._

- C'est un voeu ridicule... Tu es trop petit, tu ne te tiens même pas encore droit sur ta selle.

_Tais-toi!_

_Du calme... Il n'y a pas de voeu ridicule, Fili. Tâche de te souvenir de ça. _

- Qu'avez-vous souhaité, mon oncle...?

_J'ai souhaité qu'un jour nous rentrions à la maison._

_Mais... Nous __**sommes**__ à la maison, mon oncle._

Fili esquissa un faible sourire. Son frère était encore trop jeune pour comprendre que les récits que leur racontait leur oncle avant d'aller dormir n'étaient pas fictifs. Une vague de douleur le fit grimacer, lui coupant le souffle. Quand elle s'effaça, il sut que c'était bientôt la fin, qu'il rejoindrait d'ici peu son oncle et son frère.

_Et toi, mon neveu... Qu'as-tu souhaité?_

Fili haleta quelques instants avant de grogner:

- Que vos voeux se réalisent...

_C'est un excellent voeu, Fili..._

_Pff... Et il dit que mon voeu est ridicule..._

La respiration du jeune nain s'accéléra subitement et il sentit les larmes dévaler son visage:

- Mon oncle... J'ai peur...

Thorin ne répondit pas, pas cette fois. Et Fili prit pleinement conscience qu'il était mort, que Kili était mort, et que ni l'un ni l'autre ne se relèverait pour venir le rassurer. Il éclata en sanglots à cette idée:

- Thorin... Kili. _KILI!_

Son frère était si jeune. Il aurait eu toute sa vie devant lui. Ils avaient tous un grand avenir. Mais voici qu'ils étaient désormais allongés dans la poussière, deux corps sans vie et un mourant. Durin aurait été déçu de voir sa descendance ainsi.

_Je ne pense pas, Fili_

- Mon oncle...

_Ton frère et toi avez combattu jusqu'à la mort pour défendre ma vie et notre royaume. Durin serait fier de vous. Mais il ne le serait jamais autant que moi._

Le monde s'effaça lentement autour de Fili, le laissant flotter dans un océan d'obscurité. Plus de cris de douleur ou de rage, plus de nuages sombres. Rien que lui, le corps de Thorin collé à lui et, il le savait, celui de son frère reposant de l'autre côté. Il entendit ses poumons se remplir, puis se vider, une dernière fois. Quelques secondes plus tard et son coeur joua son dernier battement. Et, à son oreille, il entendit le rire d'enfant de Kili, immédiatement suivi de la voix rassurante de son oncle.

_N'aie pas peur, Fili. Ton frère et moi t'attendons..._

Il cessa de craindre la mort. Si son frère et son oncle l'y attendaient, cela ne devait pas être si terrifiant.

* * *

Voilà, voilà...  
Fini. :)

Pour celles qui avaient lu mon Richard/Dean, Rainy Day, sachez que j'ai reçu un mail de FF m'indiquant son retrait du site pour cause de non respect des termes de FF parce qu'elle impliquait des relations entre des vrais gens qui existent. Du coup je l'ai repostée sur mon LiveJournal. Le lien est sur mon profil ;)


End file.
